Kushina(hn)
by azuramethyst
Summary: MinatoKushina— "Nah... apa kau tidak menyukainya?" untuk Elixmethyst.


Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu terus memperhatikan lawan bicaranya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia terlalu malas untuk membalas perkataan gadis bersurai merah panjang yang terus menerus bercerita tentang apapun. Seperti guru yang hobi mengupil sampai kedai es krim baru di seberang sekolah mereka.

Iris safir laki-laki itu menatap lekat gerak bibir mungil merah muda milik gadis yang tingginya hanya se-pundaknya.

Ia terpana. Ya, hanya terpana. Melihat betapa lincahnya bibir itu membuka ataupun menutup. Bahkan saat lidah milik gadis disebelahnya itu menjilat sensual bibir miliknya.

—Intinya, Minato sedang memperhatikan bibir milik Kushina.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kushina(hn) © Jashique Emiko**

**Warning:**

**Ide **_**mainstream**_**, OOC, rate T semi M, dan sebagainya.**

_**Request dari Elixmethyst.**_

**.**

_**Happy reading**_**.**

* * *

Minato sedang menatap gurunya dengan malas. Lagi-lagi ia dipanggil oleh guru bersurai silver panjang tidak beraturan itu. Sebenarnya jika dipanggil saja sih tidak masalah, namun guru mesum—_heck yeah_, dia baru saja mengetahui rahasia gelap gurunya itu—yang bernama Jiraiya itu terkadang menyuruhnya untuk membelikan majalah _haram_ kesukaannya.

Ia hanya menyenderkan bahu tegapnya pada dinding putih di ruang guru tersebut. Iris safirnya menatap gurunya dengan tatapan _cepat-katakan-apa-maumu-mesum._ Sedangkan gurunya hanya cengengesan melihat muridnya.

"Hah… Minato-san, kau seperti menghindariku saja," ujar Jiraiya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Jiraiya-sensei, cepat katakan saja apa maumu. Aku tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu untuk meladenimu," tutur Minato dengan tidak niat.

"Heeh… Minato-san, aku hanya ingin bertanya… bisa kemari sebentar?" tanya Jiraiya seraya memberi isyarat agar Minato mendekat.

Minato pun menghampiri gurunya dengan malas. _Sumpah demi apapun, sesuatu yang berurusan dengannya tidak akan beres_.

"Minato, kau kan akrab dengan Kushina-chan…" ujar Jiraiya. Minato pun mengangguk.

"Nah… apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Hening…

Minato pun menghela nafas, lalu menjawab,

"Apa urusannya denganmu, sensei?"

"Tentu saja ada! Apa kau pernah melihat sesuatu yang wah? Apa kau pernah mencoba untuk menciumnya? Apa kau pernah berfantasi dengan–ADUH RAMBUTKU JANGAN DIJAMBAK BEGITU, MINATO!"

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima kurang delapan menit. Minato sekarang berada di kamarnya, hanya memakai baju berlengan pendek berwarna putih dan dipadu dengan celana pendek berwarna biru laut. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik buku komik yang baru dibelinya kemarin.

Suasana hening. Hanya ada suara hembusan dari pendingin ruangan dan sesekali suara buku dibuka. Tiba-tiba, seseorang dengan beraninya mendobrak pintu kamar Minato. Ya, dia adalah Kushina.

"Minato! Ayo kita makan ramen!"

Minato yang kaget melihat Kushina refleks melompat dari kursinya. Apalagi, mata Minato melihat Kushina yang memakai baju berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana pendek sejengkal di atas lutut berwarna cokelat tua. Oh, rambut merahnya yang biasa tergerai begitu saja kali ini ia ikat ke atas. Membuat leher putih dan jenjang milik Kushina terpampang dengan jelas.

Minato yang melihat leher mulus Kushina tiba-tiba menuju ke kamar mandi dengan cepat seraya menutupi hidungnya.

'_Sial… kenapa harus nosebleed sekarang?'_

* * *

"Minato, tadi kamu kenapa?" tanya Kushina lalu menjilati bibirnya yang masih menyisakan kuah ramen.

"E-eh…? Apa…?" balas Minato. Namun tatapannya malah menuju ke bibir Kushina.

Minato terus memperhatikan bibir Kushina. Dia bahkan tidak mendengarkan apa yang Kushina bicarakan. Ia membayangi bahwa ia melumat gemas bibir Kushina. Melumat bibir Kushina seraya melepaskan semua yang melekat di tubuh Kushina.

Tunggu. Kenapa seperti pikirannya Jiraiya saja, sih?!

"MINATO! AWAS A–"

JDUG!

"–Da tiang listrik,"

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit, dan mereka baru sampai di rumah Minato. Kushina yang membopong Minato pun segera membawa Minato menuju kamarnya. Minato pun langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size tersebut.

Kushina memandangi wajah Minato sebentar. Nampaknya Minato kini tertidur, mengingat tadi kepalanya terbentur. Kushina pun berniat meminjam baju milik Minato seperti biasa.

Kushina pun membuka baju panjangnya yang basah akibat keringatnya lalu melemparnya asal. Kini ia hanya memakai bra berwarna hitam dengan renda berwarna merah. Kushina sekali lagi menatap wajah Minato yang tertidur. Saat ia ingin membuka lemari Minato, ada sepasang lengan yang kekar sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

Perlahan, tangan tersebut naik hingga menuju bukit kembar milik Kushina. Kemudian tangan tersebut meremas pelan kedua bukit kembar tersebut. Kushina yang kaget refleks menengok ke belakang. Dan ia mendapat fakta bahwa tangan tersebut milik Minato.

Minato tidak membuang kesempatan. Ia langsung melumat bibir yang selama ini hanya dapat di bayangkan olehnya, dan langsung dibalas oleh Kushina. Minato yang menjilat bagian bawah bibir Kushina, dan ia membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati. Lidah mereka berdua pun beradu dengan sengit. Karena mereka melakukannya dengan posisi berdiri, dengan satu gerakan cepat, Minato membawa Kushina menuju tempat tidur.

—Dan malam ini terdengar berbagai erangan dan hal semacamnya dari kamar Minato_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Author's note:**

** Halo, **_**Elixmethyst**_**. Ini fict-mu yang aku janjikan bakal di-publish sehabis UTS. Maaf banget kalau hasilnya jelek *bows* dan sumpah, ini diluar kendaliku loh,**

** Ya… **_**fyi**_** aja, tadinya ga mau berakhir kaya gini. Tapi ide ini terlintas dengan nista nya di kepalaku. Haduu… maaf sekaliih.. **

** (Tapi sumpah loh… ini fict agak nanggung yah… *dipentung*)**

** Dan yah pokoknya ini fict-nya! Semoga sukaa~**


End file.
